Tu es bien plus que ça
by Oliverkriss
Summary: Sherlock Holmes, grand détective que nous connaissons, revient la bouche en cœur après deux ans de silence. Comment John vivra le retour du mort le plus pleurer de toute sa vie? Johnlock.
1. Vivre et laisser vivre

Bonsoir tout le monde. Ceci est ma première Fan fiction sur ce couple et sur Sherlock en général. J'espère que les personnages ne seront pas trop OOC. Si c'est le cas, je m'en excuse d'avance.

Je ne suis pas spécialiste dans ce famdom mais je voulais moi aussi ajouter ma pierre à l'édifice

Je reprends quelques scènes de la série sur ce chapitre ci et un peu sur le chapitre suivant, puis la suite sera seulement mon imagination.

Bonne lecture.

 **Aline.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **Titre :** Tu es bien plus que ça.

 **Perso :** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson.

 **Pairing:** johnlock.

 **Rating:** M (on ne sait jamais)

 **Disclaimer :** Tout ce qui appartient à la BBC, reste à la BBC, ainsi qu'à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle

 **Résumé :** Sherlock Holmes, grand détective que nous connaissons, revient la bouche en cœur après deux ans de silence. Comment John vivra le retour du mort le plus pleurer de toute sa vie?

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Tu es bien plus que ça.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 1

Vivre et laisser vivre.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

 **Deux années au paravant**

 _\- Laissez-moi passer... s'il vous plaît... non... c'est mon ami... Marmonne John entre deux pleurs. Son coeur est brisé lorsqu'il voit son meilleur ami au sol. Le rouge du sang qui coule sur le macadam agit sur lui comme un poignard. Sherlock lui avait laissé une lettre sous forme d'un appel. Un appel a l'aide?_

 _Le blond est retenu de force par les badeaux et ambulanciers. Il croit mourir, il suffoque bruyamment. Ne retenant plus ses larmes qu'il s'était efforcé à ne plus verser depuis l'Afghanistan, mais la douleur est trop forte lorsqu'il voit son Sherlock la tête éclatée contre le sol._

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

 **De nos jours.**

John ouvre la porte de leur ancien appartement. 221B Baker Street. Rien que cette adresse lui donne des frissons. Un nuage de poussière vol dans la pièce. Madame Hudson entre puis tire les rideaux et remu une fois de plus la poussière présente depuis ces deux dernières années.

Il regarde l'appartement tandis que madame Hudson lui avoua. "Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le relouer, il n'a jamais voulu que je fasse la poussière."

\- Non... Je sais. Dit-il en regardant que chaque chose était toujours à sa place.

\- Alors... Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis? Lui demande sa charmant ex-logeuse.

\- Oui... Bien, j'ai du nouveau. Déclare t'il seulement.

\- Oh! c'est grave? S'enquiert de dire la bonne femme, se souciant de ses colocataires comme de ses propres enfants.

\- Quoi? non... non, je ne suis pas malade! La rassure t-il. "Je... enfin... je passe à autre chose." Avoue t'il finalement en glissant ses doigts sur la cheminée.

\- Vous émigrez c'est ça?

\- Non... Dit-il étonné de sa réflexion. "J'ai rencontré quelqu'un."

\- Ah! c'est bien ça! Lance madame Hudson ravie pour lui.

\- Oui, on va se marier enfin.. je voulais lui faire ma demande. Lance t'il, gêné et angoissé à l'idée de sauter le pas.

\- Quoi? Aussitôt après Sherlock? Lâche t'elle à la fois en colère et étonnée de la révélation.

\- Bien, oui. Dit-il seulement.

\- Et comment il s'appelle? Demande la curieuse devant un Watson qui s'étrangle en entendant ça.

\- C'est une femme... Lâche t'il comme si c'était évident.

\- Une femme? Dit-elle avec étonnement.

\- Bien sûr que c'est une femme... Dit-il en fronçant les yeux. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de croire que Sherlock et lui auraient pu être en couple. Ils s'aimaient, c'était indéniable mais pas de cette manière...

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes passé à autre chose ... Lâche t'elle, qui sort Watson de ses pensées.

John Watson soupire... "Madame Hudson, combien de fois il faut que je vous le dise. Sherlock n'était pas mon petit copain!" Dit-il en soupirant encore.

\- Vivre et laisser vivre, ça c'est ma devise. Lâche t'elle devant un John rougissant de colère.

\- Ecoutez-moi.. Je! Ne! Suis! Pas! Gay! Insiste t'il en détachant chaque syllabe.

 **.**

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Il est au restaurant, accompagné de sa petite amie à qui dans quelques instant, il va faire sa demande. John souffle, soupire, expire... Et stresse encore.

Pendant ce laps de temps, où son meilleur ami angoisse, Sherlock renverse un verre d'eau sur un client et lui défait le nœud papillon complètement mouillé. "Monsieur,je suis vraiment désolé si vous voulez, je vais aller vous la sécher à la cuisine." S'enquiert de dire Sherlock en repartant tout en nouant le nœud hors de prix d'une boutique vendant également du parfum (à l'odeur que sherlant sent aussitôt) autour de son cou.

Sherlock, de ses yeux affûtés au moindre détails, s'approche d'un autre client. "Vous avez fini avec votre menu monsieur? Permettez-moi que je le reprenne." Dit'il en lui subtilisant ses lunettes qu'il posa ensuite sur le nez. Bon dieu que cet homme a une vue atroce. Compte tenu du verre mais aussi de la monture, ignoble. Choix de sa femme sans doute, pour éviter que la toute nouvelle secrétaire de son mari ne lui fasse du charme.

John regarde la carte des vins sans vraiment la lire... Marie ne devrait pas tarder à revenir des commodités et il n'a toujours pas choisi quel champagne accompagnera sa demande en mariage. Il angoisse en regardant la carte comme si elle est écrite en langue étrangère.

Le regard de Sherlock se porte ensuite sur du eye liner noir, numéro 1, bas de gamme, bien caché dans une pochette, bas de gamme également. Probablement de la même ensigne. Le menu du précédent client entre les mains, il s'y en approche. "Puis-je vous suggérer madame de consulter ce menu, il est totalement identique. " Lança t'il en subtilisant également le crayon qui le laisse continuer son petit jeu.

Deux fines moustache, tel un serveur français, il se faufile entre les tables jusqu'à arriver à sa proie. John Hamish Watson. Son ami de toujours. Enfin pas toujours à travers le temps mais celui avec qui il a été le plus naturel et le seul aussi, sans doute. Il se poste à la gauche de son ami. "Est-ce que je peux vous aider monsieur?"

John ne lève pas les yeux de la carte et demande expressément.

\- Oui, en fait je cherche une bouteille de champagne, un bon cru.

\- Ce sont tous d'excellents millésime. Dit le détective souriant de voir son cher Watson.

\- Je m'y connais pas trop que me suggérez-vous? Demande ensuite John sans relever la tête pour autant, ignorant complètement le serveur et de ce fait son ami.

\- Vous pouvez pas vous tromper mais si je dois vous en recommander un à titre personnel. Commence à dire Sherlock.

\- Hum hum. Acquiece seulemen John.

\- le dernier là, et un de mes préférées .. euh, il est si je puis dire, tel un visage du passé. Lâche t'il en enlevant les lunettes subtilisées plus tôt. Dévoilant la mascarade, mais John n'y prête aucunes attention... Trop stressé par la suite des événements.

\- Parfait, je prendrais celui là s'il-vous-plaît. Dit aussitôt John avant d'avaler le reste de son verre de vin cul sec.

\- À la fois familier mais aussi capable d'une... surprise! Le mot surprise est presque crier/ chanter, fiers de faire comprendre à ce blondinet qu'il est lui. Enfin qu'il est Sherlock Holmes. Enfin, qu'il est de retour quoi!

Le restant du goût sûre du vin procure un frisson de dégoût à Watson et articule difficilement un. " Surprenez-moi."

\- Mais je m'y emploie monsieur. La voix du détective est pleine d'amertume. John, son John ne l'a même pas reconnu. D'accord, il avait des lunettes sur le nez, mais il les avait enlevé ensuite. D'accord, il s'était dessiné une moustache, mais le blond, ne l'avait pas regardé. D'accord, il avait pris un accent français et le pauvre john ne s'était même pas rendu compte que les mots choisis étaient typiquement londonien.

John, assis à sa ta table sort l'écrin de sa poche, il l'ouvre et regarde cette bague. Il a tellement mis de temps à la choisir et maintenant c'est au tour de la demande. Il pose l'écrin, le retourne dans un sens, dans un autre, puis le retourne à nouveau dans le premier sens.. Il souffle.. il stresse... Il souffle longuement tandis que sa future épouse s'assoit à nouveau face à lui.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir fait attendre... ça va? Chuchote t'elle.

\- Oui... moi... très bien... je vais très bien. Bafouille t'il tout de même.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander? Demande la femme, se doutant de la réponse.

\- Encore un peu de vin? Questionne John comme une échappatoire.

\- Non, l'eau ça me va, merci... Dit elle impatiente que son timide de petit ami lui fasse sa demande.

\- Bien. Dit'il anxieusement.

\- Alors...

\- Oui alors... Marie écoute... euh ... je sais que ça fait peu de temps... Il n'arrive plus à trouver les mots. A t'il déjà trouvé les mots pour ce genre de déclaration ? Sans doute que non. "Je sais qu'on se connaît pas depuis longtemps."

\- Continue. Dit elle en souriant pleinement.

\- Oui, je continue... ces deux dernières années n'ont pas été très facile pour moi et de rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi... Il angoisse encore, repensant aux douloureuses années passées seul, et sans lui. "Oui, de t'avoir rencontré est ce qui pouvait m'arriver de mieux." Avoue le blond.

\- Je suis d'accord. Lance Mary en souriant.

John est surpis de cette reflexion. "Quoi?"

\- Je suis d'accord, il ne pouvait rien t'arriver de mieux. Déclare t-elle ensuite.

\- Ah. Dit seulement John, blanc comme un linge et rouge à la fois.

\- Pardon. Lance t'elle pour inciter son compagnon à reprendre la parole.

\- Ma foi... non, c'est... alors si tu veux de moi Mary... est-ce que tu te verrais... John bafouille encore et Mary rit de nervosité envers son compagnon. Elle le voit stresser et se dit qu'à sa place, elle serait peut être moins angoissée que lui. Que John est tellement sensible... Tellement romantique. Se dit elle. "... enfin je veux dire si tu pouvais te." John est coupé par la venue du serveur qui lui montre un millésime.

\- Monsieur, je crois que vous trouverez ce grand cru à votre goût, il a tous les qualités d'un millésime mais avec des nuances d'inertie tel ce regard qui nous fixe au milieu d'inconnu...

\- Non tout à l'heure! Le renvoie John tandis que Mary rit derrière sa main. Que la situation est comique...

Le serveur ne cesse de présenter sa bouteille devant un John ahurie. " ... dont on s'aperçoit soudain que c'est celui d'un vieil ami..."

\- Non! Sérieusement, est-ce que vous pourriez- John ne fini pas sa phrase lorsqu'il daigne enfin regarder le visage de ce mal autru de serveur. Son coeur s'arrête subitement, et il craint la crise cardiaque lorsqu'il reconnaît les traits de son ami face à lui.

"... l'avantage avec un smoking c'est qui rend les amis encore plus distingués, les serveurs encore plus anonyme." Dit seulement sherlock. John baisse les yeux et ne peut rien prononcé, il est plongé dans un mutisme. Il se lève brusquement. Il a envie de craquer, de pleurer, il ne sait même plus de quoi il a envie. Son visage et son regard sont toujours plantés dans son assiette blanche, sans tâche. Son coeur saigne.

\- John qu'est-ce-qu'il y'a? Demande soudainement sa compagne. Mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche, John est pétrifié. "Qui est ce?" Demande t-elle finalement.

\- Et bien pour résumer, je dirai... Dit Sherlock alors que John ose enfin le regarder. Son regard est emplit de haine, de colère, d'émotion mêlé à de l'amour sans doute. Il se retient de pleurer lorsque Sherlock fini sa phrase par un. "pas mort..." Sherlock lance la nouvelle comme une bombe. "c'est moche de te balancer ça comme ça, je sais, tu aurais pu avoir une crise cardiaque et probablement coloré ce qui est toujours présent mais tu es vraiment trop comique..." Lance le détective en ricanant mais ça ne fait rire personne et surtout pas son pauvre ami qui souffre. Sherlock soupire. " bon d'accord c'est un peu faible comme explication."

\- Vous n'êtes pas... Dit Mart sans terminer sa phrase par un "Sherlock Holmes" sans doute.

\- Oh Si... Acquiesce le brun.

\- Oh mon dieu! S'exclame la femme tandis que son futur époux regarde encore le visage de son ami.

\- Pas tout à fait. Ajoute Sherlock d'un calme olympien, il n'est que détective et non pas un dieu.

\- Vous êtes mort! Vous avez sauté d'un toit. Affirme Mary.

Sherlock tourne la tête sans lâcher le regard qu'il a pour son cher et tendre ami. "Non." Articule t'il.

\- Vous êtes mort. Atteste t'elle encore.

\- Non, je suis sûre que non, j'ai vérifié, excusez-moi. Il attrappe une serviette et la trempe dans le verre de John, puis s'essuye la moustache. "Est ce que la tienne s'efface aussi?" Ajoute t'il en riant comme si tout n'est que rigolade.

\- Oh mon dieu, c'est pas vrai, avez vous la moindre idée de ce que vous avez fait? Lance la femme défendant son John qui n'arrive plus à aligner un mot qui reste planté face à son Sherlock, face à son regard. Il retiens ses larmes, il ne veut plus pleurer.

Sherlock commence à comprendre qu'il est allé trop loin. "Bonjour, écoute John, je me rends compte soudainement que je devrais peut-être te présenter des excuses..."

Le poing de John s'écrase avec force sur la table. Il a envie de l'étriper, de le tuer, et en même temps, il a envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer et de pleurer contre lui, son ami, si particulier.

\- John écoute, surtout garde ton calme. S'enquiert de dire Mary connaissant le caractère colérique de son fiancé.

\- Deux ans!... Cracha le blond... "Deux ans... j'y ai cru..." Ajouta t'il en tentant de garder son calme et de ne pas craquer. "J'ai cru que tu étais mort..." Déclare t'il ensuite. "Tu m'as laissé te pleurer... comment tu as pu me faire ça?" Crie le blond. "Comment!?" Hurle t'il ensuite, sentant la colère monter et la rancune. Il lui en veut, il lui en voudra toujours pour ce qu'il lui a fait subir.

\- Attend, avant de faire quoi que ce soit que tu pourrais regretter j'ai une question à te poser .. une seule question... tu comptes vraiment garder ce machin. Demande Sherlock en désignant la moustache du médecin. "non parce que." Sherlock n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que John lui saute dessus. Non pas pour le câliner. Non pas pour le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer. Il lui saute dessus et tente de l'étrangler tellement le détective avait fait de ses deux dernières années, un enfer.

 _ **.**_


	2. Pourquoi tu viens hanter mes nuits

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Tu es bien plus que ça.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 2

Pourquoi tu viens hanter mes nuits à nouveau.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Le trio est jeté dehors par le patron du restaurant. John est furieux après lui. Ils rejoignent un restaurant de quartier au couleur de l'Italie. John s'assoit en marmonnant entre ses dents, accompagné de Mary à sa droite, tout deux croisant les bras. Tandis que Sherlock s'assoit en souriant, ses mains formant un parfait triangle. Le détective explique de suite les raisons de son faux suicide. Ou du moins comment il y était parvenu.

\- J'avais calculé qu'une fois que j'aurais invité Moriarty sur le toit, j'avais 13 possibilités... Je voulais si possible éviter de mourir. Le premier scénario prévoyait que je me jette dans un camion de l'hôpital plein de sac de linge sale. Impossible! L'angle était trop abrupte. Le deuxième faisait appel à une technique de lutte japonaise- Dit il en joignant ses mains mais John le coupa.

\- Tu sais que pour un génie tu peux-être extrêmement borné.

\- Quoi? Lance seulement le dit génie.

\- Je me fiche de savoir comment tu as simulé ta mort Sherlock. Je veux savoir pourquoi?!

\- Pourquoi? Mais parce qu'il fallait arrêter Moriarty ! Lâche t'il tout bonnement puis finit par comprendre en croisant les doigts." Oooooh... Pourquoi dans le sens... Je vois... ouais.. pourquoi? C'est un peu plus difficile à expliquer." Avoue le détective.

\- J'ai toute la nuit. Lance John le regard dur, les bras toujours croisés.

Sherlock tousssote puis lance. "En fait ...euh. ... C'était plutôt une idée de Mycroft.

\- Alors c'était le plan de ton frère?! Lance John toujours énervé.

\- De toute manière, il lui fallait quelqu'un de confiance. S'immisca Mary en pointant Sherlock du doigt. Sherlock acquiesce ses dires puis Mary reprend. "désolé " Destiné à son petit ami.

\- Mais est ce qu'il était le seul? Le seul à savoir? Demande aussitôt Watson en baissant les yeux aussitôt que Sherlock reprit la parole.

\- Avec quelques autres, c'était un plan très élaboré, il le fallait. Une autre des 13 autres possibilités consistait- il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu.

\- Qui d'autre? Qui d'autre savait? ... Qui?! Lâche John énervé en relevant les yeux sur son ancien colocataire.

\- Molly. Avoue le brun.

\- Molly? S'étrangle John. Pourquoi elle, et pas lui. Qu'avait-elle de plus que lui?

\- John... Murmure Mary voyant son petit ami peiné.

\- Molly et des membres de mon réseau de sdf et c'est tout. Se défend Sherlock.

\- Ok, d'accord ...donc... Rien que ton frère, Molly et au moins 100 clochards! Crache John énervé.

Sherlock rit. "Non!" Puis reprends son sérieux. "25 maxi." Ajoute t'il. C'est le mot de trop pour John qui lui saute dessus à nouveau. Lâchant toute ses haines qu'il entasse depuis deux ans.

Le trio est une nouvelle fois jeté du restaurant, ils marchent tout trois énervé quelques numéros plus bas et entre dans un restaurant grec. John a toujours les bras croisés signe de sa nervosité et sa colère. Il renifle quelques fois, sûrement pour contrôler ses nerfs. Tandis que son ami, essuye sa lèvre ensanglantée, ouverte par son ami.

\- Non, mais t'es sérieux? Tu comptes réellement la garder ?

\- Hum, hum. oui. Répond seulement John toujours aussi énervé.

\- T'es sûre? Demande tout de même Sherlock qui lui, visiblement n'aime cette moustache. Ça le vieillit de trop.

\- Elle plaît à Mary. Lui annonce John.

\- Humm... Non... Elle lui plaît pas. Le corrige Sherlock.

\- Si elle lui plaît. Affirme le blond.

\- Non. Affirme Sherlock. John comprend très vite, il regarde Mary et soupire.

\- Oh... John... Pardon, je suis désolé mais je ne savais pas comment te le lire. Avoue la femme mal à l'aise.

\- Parfait! Non, non, non! c'est très bien, ça m'avait vraiment manqué! Lâche John encore plus énervé. "Un seul mot Sherlock!" Crie john. "c'est tout ce qui m'aurait fallut! Un mot! Pour me faire savoir que tu étais en vie!" Hurla t'il.

\- J'ai failli plusieurs fois entrer en contact avec toi. Avoue calmement Sherlock. "Mais j'avais peur que tu comette une indiscrétion."

\- Pardon? Beugea John les bras le long du corps à présent, les poings serrés.

\- Oui que tu vendes la mèche. Précise Sherlock au cas où son ami inculte n'a pas compris.

\- Ah parce que c'est ma faute? Hurle John Tout à coup. "Oh... Pourquoi suis je le seul ici à trouver que c'est mal?!" Hurle t'il encore. "Le seul ici à réagir comme un être humain?!" Crache t'il ensuite.

\- Excessivement. Ajouta seulement sherlock calmement.

\- Excessivement... excessivement ! Tu simules ta propre mort! Crie t'il.

\- Chut. Fait Sherlock.

\- Tu te pointes ici, comme si de rien était! Lâche encore John sur le même ton.

\- Chutttt. Fait encore Sherlock.

\- Et je suis sensé ne pas me formaliser parce que Sherlock Holmes pense, lui que c'est une conduite tout à fait normale? S'étrangle t'il à dire.

\- La ferme! Crie le brun. "Je ne veux pas que tout le monde sache que je suis encore en vie."

\- Alors c'est toujours un secret?

\- Oui c'est toujours un secret, promets moi de ne le dire à personne. Demande Sherlock.

\- Compte là dessus! Hurle encore une fois John.

\- Londres est en danger John, j'ai besoin de ton aide, il va y avoir un attentat d'ici peu.. Lâche Sherlock une voix plus douce.

\- ... De mon aide?.. S'étrangle encore le blond. Il n'est que son colocataire et assistant? Enfin du moins il l'était. Puisqu'il était mort! Se dit le blond.

\- Avoue que ça t'as manqué... Lance Sherlock le regard persant. "Admet le..." Ronronne t'il comme un lion face à sa lionne. "Excitation... plus la poussée d'adrénaline... Rien que toi et moi faisant face au reste du monde." Articule t'il le sourire ravageur sourire qui ne plus pas apparamment à John et qui lui met un coup de tête...

Une nouvelle fois, Sherlock saigne mais du nez cette fois ci. Ils sont encore une fois n'est pas coutume virés du restaurant. Ce fut dans la rue qu'ils se retrouvent. John héle un taxi tandis que Sherlock en profite pour discuter avec la conquête de John, tête en l'air pour s'essuyer le nez.

\- Je ne comprends pas, j'ai dis que j'étais désolé, c'est ce qu'il se dit non? Demande Sherlock visiblement ému par la réaction de son ex compagnon.

\- Et bien ... On peut dire que vous ne connaissez rien à la nature humaine. Lâche seulement Mary.

\- La nature? Non... Humaine? Non. Lance t'il ensuite.

\- Je le convainquerai. Lâche la blonde.

\- Vraiment ? En doute le détective.

\- Oui. Lâche encore la blonde sûre d'elle. Sherlock étudie cette conquête. Elle ne sera pas aussi facile à éloigner de John que les autres et semble ...charmante?

-Mary?! Appel John au loin.

La femme rejoint finalement son petit ami et grimpe dans . John soupire et regarde Sherlock alors que le taxi passe devant lui, pendant que Mary regarde, elle, la tristesse qui se lit sur le visage de son fiancé. "Il a quand même un culot monstre." Murmure John visiblement ému.

\- Je l'aime bien. Répond t'elle souriante.

\- Quoi?

\- Je l'aime bien. Réitère t'elle. John fronce les yeux. C'était bien rare que quelqu'un "aime bien" Sherlock. Il pensait être le seul. Mary avait elle les même sentiments que lui en avait à l'époque? Il l'a regarde aussitôt surpris.

Le couple rentre chez eux, John est toujours en colère tandis que Mary, elle, est souriante. Il n'arrive pas à la comprendre. Ou plutôt c'est elle qui ne le comprends pas. La blonde va prendre une douche et se met en pyjama tandis que John se sert un verre de scotch. Revoir Sherlock vivant lui a fait ressurgir des émotions passées qu'il avait tenté d'enfouir.

Il en boit un deuxième repensant à son ex ami, à son ami. Il l'est toujours n'est ce pas? Deux ans. Deux ans où il l'a cru mort. Deux ans où il a pleuré sa mort. Un an et demie à se morphondre, à chercher comment il aurait pu le sauver. Il ferme les yeux et sent son cœur battre quand il repense à leurs retrouvailles. Il avait eu envie de pleurer, envie de le serrer dans ses bras, soulagé qu'il soit là à ses côtés. Soulagé de retrouver son ami, celui qui le comprend mieux que personne. Son binôme, son autre. John fini par rejoindre celle qui voulait demander en mariage ce soir. Il se glisse à ses côtés en silence.

Mary tente de lui parler mais John lui fait comprendre qu'il n'est pas d'humeur.

\- Sherlock Holmes. Dit elle simplement.

\- Écoute Mary, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ça t'amuses que mon ami est vivant, alors qu'il est sensé être mort depuis deux ans ? Parce que moi non, ça m'amuse pas.

\- Biensure que non John. Je te comprends. Dit elle en lui souriant. "Bonne nuit John."

\- Bonne nuit. Dit il avant de s'enfoncer dans les draps.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

John se réveille directement aux premières lueurs du jour, Mary semble dormir. Il a des suées froides, il a envie d'une longue douche.

John se réfugie directement dans la salle de bain et prends une longue douche. En sortant, il se regarde dans le miroir. Cette moustache le vieillissait peut être bien. Ni Sherlock, ni Mary ne l'aime. Il prend sa décision et se passe de la mousse à raser sur la mâchoire lorsqu'il entend la voix de sa compagne. "Ses mouvements étaient tellement silencieux, furtifs qui m'évoquaient un limier bien pressé pistant une odeur."

\- Quoi? Dit il en continuant. Mais que raconte t'elle?

\- Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser quel criminel exceptionnel il ferait s'il usait de ses talents contre la loi. Continue Mary les jambes repliées contre son buste.

\- Arrête de lire ça. Lâche t'il en soupirant.

\- Je ne peux pas lâcher ton célèbre blog. Lance t'elle souriante.

\- Ca suffit Mary c'est-

-De l'histoire ancienne, je sais. Coupa t'elle. " sauf que ça ne l'est pas puisqu'il... (est vivant) voulait elle dire mais elle change de sujet lorsqu'elle voit son petit ami, la barbe et la moustache couverte de mousse à raser. "mais qu'est ce que tu fais?" Dit elle souriante, ricanante de l'image.

\- Je fais ma toilette. Se défend seulement le blond.

\- T'es en train de te la raser! Affirme t'elle, heureuse.

\- Comme... Tu la déteste, j'ai... Bafouille John.

\- Non c'est Sherlock. Le contra t'elle.

\- En fait tout le monde la déteste. Avoue t'il peiné

\- Humm... Et tu vas le revoir? Se réjouit elle.

\- Non, je vais travailler. Dit il seulement.

\- Ah et après le travail tu vas le revoir... Quand je pense que je viens d'avoir le droit à six mois que baisers qui piquent et là sa môjesté débarque! Lâche t'elle en grimaçant.

\- Je me rase pas pour Sherlock Holmes. Lâche t'il en rentrant à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

\- Tu devrais mettre ça sur un t shirt. Lance t-elle en riant.

\- Ferme là. Lâche t'il en ricanant de la blague tout de même.

\- Sinon quoi? Le cherche t'elle.

\- Sinon, je t'epouse. Lance le blond qui se met une claque mentalement pour ce qu'il vient de dire. Puis doucement, il commence à se raser la moustache puis la barbe et rejoint sa compagne.

Il s'habille rapidement, prend ses affaires, il fait tout de même un rapide baiser non piquant à Mary et s'en va vers le boulot. Il passe ses doigts sur sa moustache inexistant. Et si Mary avait raison? Se dit il. Peut être que le fait que Sherlock n'aime pas ma moustache, m'a poussé à me la raser ? Ou peut être que ce n'a rien à voir. Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock... Bon dieu... Pourquoi t'es revenu... Pourquoi tu viens hanter mes nuits à nouveau?

C'est ainsi à mi-chemin d'arriver à la clinique, qu'il demande au taxi de faire demi tour et de se diriger au 221B Baker Street.

Devant, la porte, John sonne, personne ne vient lui ouvrir. Il ferme les yeux en soupirant. Soit Sherlock est parti, soit il n'habite plus ici. La porte fini par s'ouvrir madame Hudson l'accueil les bras ouverts.

\- John! Sherlock est de retour, il n'est pas mort! Vous entendez! Il n'est pas mort! Lache t'elle.

\- Je sais madame Hudson. Fait il d'une voix lasse. Est-il vraiment le seul à réagir comme un être humain? Même madame Hudson semble ravie et même pas choquée. La propriétaire le fait entrer, il se dirige vers leur ancien appartement, frappe puis entre. Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte et se retourne vers elle. "Vous pouvez nous laisser cinq minutes madame Hudson?"

\- Oh que oui, je comprends... Vous avez des choses disons... Intimes à vous dire... Lance la dame.

Il allait dire qu'il n'était un couple mais la femme lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied. "oui, oui, je sais, vous n'êtes pas gay." Dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. "Je vais faire du thé."

John soupire et entre finalement. Sherlock est debout devant sa cheminée. Un tas de photo sont posées sur le mur. Il semble en pleine réflexion. Les mains jointes. Les doigts croisés, seul ses index sont levés, posés sur ses lèvres. John se décale et le scrute du regard. Le brun fronce les yeux, il doit être dans son palais mental. "Sherlock." Murmure John. Pas de réponse. "Sherlock." Dit il encore. Toujours aucunes réponses. "Bien... Si te ne veux pas me répondre, je m'en vais. Mais compte pas sur moi pour revenir Sherlock... Jamais..."

John se retourne et s'en va vers la porte de sortie, le brun lui accroche le poignet. "Reste." Chuchote Sherlock.

John soupire. "Pourquoi je resterais ?"

\- Pourquoi pas? Lâche seulement sherlock qui regarde toujours vers la cheminée, tandis que John regarde lui vers la sortie, son poignet toujours entre les doigts de son meilleur ami.

\- Parce que tu as simulé ta mort et par la même occasion, tu m'as fais souffrir. Et tu reviens la bouche en cœur en me donnant des explications farfelues et grotesque et je devrais tout de même rester et t'obeir les yeux fermés?

\- Je suis désolé. Murmure seulement le brun.

\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire? Je suis désolé ? Chuchote John la voix tremblante.

\- C'était pour vous protéger toi, Mycroft, Molly et Graham.

\- Greg. Rectifie John.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Si tu parle de Lestrade c'est Greg son prénom. En attendant je vois que la moitié de ta liste est au courant et l'autre, non! Ah moins que je sois le seul! Lestrade est courant?

\- Non! Pourquoi l'aurais-je fais? Demande Sherlock.

John comprend qu'il ait mis son frère dans la confidence même s'il le détestait, il restait tout de même son frère, mais pourquoi Molly?

\- Pourquoi Molly alors? Demande t'il simplement.

\- J'avais besoin d'un médecin. Lui apprend Sherlock.

Le cœur de john se serre aussitôt. Il est médecin lui aussi, alors pourquoi elle. Il ne prend pas ses compétences de médecins au sérieux. Il fait un pas en arrière pour être face à Sherlock. "Je suis médecin Sherlock t'as oublié ?!"

\- T'es bien plus que ça, john. Dit-il simplement. John soupire encore, puis retire la main de son poignet lorsqu'il voit madame Hudson entrer avec un plateau et trois tasse de thé.

John, boit rapidement sa tasse de thé, remercie la maîtresse de maison et s'en va réellement vers la clinique.


	3. Je suis que ton ombre

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Tu es bien plus que ça.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 3

Je ne suis que ton ombre.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

À la clinique, le temps passe lentement, trop lentement. Ses rendez-vous n'en finissent plus et il ne pense qu'à lui. Tout lui fait penser à lui.

Un dépressif se sevrant de la toxicomanie. Un hypocondriaque qui sait déjà grâce à ses symptômes ce qu'il a comme infection. Et qui en sait bien plus que lui sur la médecine. Une cliente qui semble le déshabiller du regard, comme Sherlock le fait pour faire une déduction. Et tous les clients, tous, sans exception, lui disent qu'il fait beaucoups plus jeune et plus attrayant sans sa moustache.

À l'heure du midi, il s'isole, il n'a vraiment pas envie de parler avec ses collègues. Il sort son téléphone, le numéro de Sherlock y est toujours inscrit, il a dû sans doute en changer depuis mais il ne se résigne pas à l'effacer. D'ailleurs même Sherlock soit disant mort, il ne l'avait tout de même pas effacer, alors il ne le ferait pas à présent.

Il pose son téléphone sur la table puis mange son repas, dans un resto de quartier. Il a à peine terminé son repas que son téléphone sonne. Son coeur se serre, il le regarde sans lire le message ou même voir qui est l'expéditeur. Est-ce que ça peut-être Sherlock? Il souffle doucement et l'attrappe tout de même.

"Peux-tu me prendre de l'aspirine ?" MM.

Il soupire. De soulagement ou de déception? Il ne sait pas quoi en penser. Il répond sommairement à sa compagne, range son téléphone et retourne au boulot.

Il reprend quelques rendez-vous mais ne reste pas jusqu'à la fin. Il pense sans cesse à leur passé. Pourquoi Lestrade et lui sont-ils mis à l'écart ? D'accord pour Mycroft. Mais Molly. Ils sont tout deux médecin. Ok, John est son ami, il ne veut pas lui faire de la peine mais Mycroft c'est encore pire, c'est son frère. Il lui doit une explication. Il faut qu'il lui dise une fois pour toute pourquoi Lestrade et lui sont constamment mis à l'écart lorsque sa vie est en danger. Il n'arrive pas a se concentrer sur ses patients et demande à une de ses collègues de le remplacer, il retourne voir Sherlock, il faut qu'il le voit.

Lorsqu'il arrive au 221B, quelques chose ne tourne pas rond, la porte est mal fermée. Il entre tout de même dans l'appartement, armé de son P226. Les clefs sont sur la porte mais pas de Sherlock en vue. Il va dans la cusine, puis dans la chambre, personne non plus. En partant, il remarque une chose qui lui saute directement aux yeux. Un trou. Un tas de photos et des notes se chauvauchent sur le mur mais il y a un trou. "C'est étrange."

Après avoir vérifier que l'appartement est sain, il sort son téléphone et envoit un message à Sherlock à tout hasard. Il entend subitement un drôle de bruit. Il se retourne puis regarde la cheminée. "Billy a changé de place? Il était pourtant bien à gauche ce matin quand je suis venu? Pourquoi l'avoir déplacé? Il ne le déplace jamais. Tout est toujours à sa place."

John saisi le crâne et aperçoit le téléphone de Sherlock. Il le saisit et voit quatre messages. Biensure, il n'a pas le code pour le deverouiller. Il se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil. Dans son fauteuil. Il regarde celui vide, face à lui. "Sherlock aide-moi... Tu es parti de ton plein grès?" John tente de réfléchir. Il faut qu'il réfléchisse comme Sherlock le fait. Il se lève, il ne tient plus en place. Il ne veut pas rester là sans rien faire. Un bip de son portable le fait sursauter. Deuxième message de Mary.

"On ne va pas chez le coiffeur, il va pleuvoir. Je rentre dans 15 minutes." MM

John ne répond pas à sa petite amie et au lieu de ça vérifie la météo. Il allait bien pleuvoir. Il se lève et sort dans l'entrée. Le parapluie de Sherlock est là. Il savait pourtant qu'il allait pleuvoir. Il sait toujours tout. Il entre à nouveau et regarde autour de lui. Il se laisse tomber dans son fauteuil. Celui de Sherlock. Il faut qu'il se mette à sa place. Sur quoi travaillait-il? Un attentat. Où? À Londres. Il regarde les photos mais ne comprend pas grand chose, il n'est pas lui, il n'est pas Sherlock. Une table d'autopsie. Une badge d'entrée. Rien ne lui dit quelques chose. Il se dit qu'il est temps d'envoyer un message à Mycroft.

"Sherlock à disparue." JW

"Je sais... Ça fait deux ans déjà." MH

"Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort. Il est sur une enquête. Son téléphone est ici. Mais lui non." JW

"Où?" MH

" À l'appart." JW

"J'arrive." MH.

John soupire et regarde encore son téléphone, celui de Sherlock. Il passe ses doigts sur l'écran mais ce putain de code s'affiche toujours. 4 étoiles. Il reste sans son fauteuil. Il sent son odeur, celle de Sherlock. il lui manque alors que ça fait a peine 4 heures qu'il l'a vu. Il reste ainsi, le téléphone dans ses mains. Puis Mycroft entre enfin dans l'appartement.

John le regarde, toujours assis dans le fauteuil. Mycroft regarde autour de lui. "Rien ne semble suspects." Dit Mycroft.

\- Seul le crâne, qui n'était pas à sa place. L'informe John en lui montrant Billy.

\- Et son parapluie alors qu'il pleut. Ajoute Mycroft en attrappant celui ci. "Peut-être que madame Hudson à fait le ménage?"

\- Premièrement madame Hudson ne fait jamais la poussière et son téléphone était sous le crâne, déplacé. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Affirme le medecin..

\- Hummm, il voulait qu'on le trouve, qu'on trouve son téléphone. Dit le brun.

\- Ses SMS sont sûrement en rapport avec sa disparition.

\- Et le fait qu'il ne prenne pas son parapluie alors qu'il pleut, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas parti de son plain grès. Son archet est cassé. Lance soudainement Holmes.

\- Il ne l'était pas ce matin. Comment savait-il que quelqu'un viendrait? Demande John.

\- Vous aviez rendez-vous? Demande Mycroft.

\- Non et vous? Répondit John en soupirant.

\- Non plus. Quoi qu'il en soit, il espérait que l'un de nous vienne. Il savait que vous repèreriez le crâne qui a changé de place. Moi, je n'aurais pas fais attention mais j'aurais remarqué le parapluie et l'archet cassé.

\- Ça nous aide pas, où est-il bon dieu! Il faut trouver ce code! Lâche t'il. En se levant énervé.

\- J'y réfléchi. Déclare Mycroft. John fait les cent pas dans l'appartement. "Avez-vous essayer un code déjà?"

\- Non, vous êtes le mieux placé pour trouver son code. Se défend le blond.

\- Pas si sure. Mycroft se laisse tomber dans le fauteuil de son frère. John s'installe délicatement dans le sien. Les hommes se regardent. Sherlock lui manque, ça aurait été si limpide s'il était là.

\- Sher. S.H.E.R. il est un peu narcissique. Ajoute le brun.

John grimace. Il n'est pas narcissique, il est seulement réaliste. Il tape le code mais ça ne fonctionne pas, puis le téléphone sonne, mais il ne peut pas décrocher. Alors que le nom de M. Hooper, clignote. "Molly? qu'est ce qu'elle lui veut?"

\- Et bien voilà, elle avait sûrement rendez-vous avec lui. C'est à elle, a qui s'adressait l'archet cassé, il lui a sûrement fait remarquer plus tôt que son archet était intact.

\- Elle aurait fait quoi? Se moque John gentiment d'elle.

\- Elle vous aurait appelé. Dit tout simplement Mycroft.

\- Sans doute... Ils sont devenu très proche elle et lui? Non parce que comme elle était au courant tout comme vous, peut-être qu'ils me cachent d'autre chose. Ils sortaient ensemble. Attendez... Ils sont ensemble? Demanda John, nerveux.

Mycroft rit. "Mon frère avec quelqu'un ?!"

\- Oui c'est pas faux... J'espérais juste que le code aurait un rapport avec elle.

\- Vous avez sans doute raison, le code doit forcément nous parler. Nous devons l'avoir sous notre nez.

\- Je continu à dire que c'est en rapport avec Molly.

\- Son prénom à 5 lettres ça ne correspond pas... Attendez... Essayer. 4535.

John soupire puis tape le code, le téléphone se déverouille."C'est quoi ce code?"

\- Rien d'utile.

John ne répond rien lui aussi et lit les messages de Sherlock à haute voix

[Sherlock Tu m'as manqué.] JM.

[Explosé ou à la morgue? Mort comme un saint? Ou comme un martyr.] JM.

\- Je comprends rien à son message. Ensuite c'est un mesqage de Molly, le remerciant. [Merci pour ce matin, c'était sympathique.] M. Hopper. Et le mien. [Où es-tu ?] John. W.

\- Relisez les messages d'avant. Qui est JM?

[Sherlock Tu m'as manqué.] JM.

[Explosé ou à la morgue? Mort comme un saint? Ou comme un martyr.] JM.

Myvroft semble y réfléchir puis lance. "Un mot puis trois mots. C'est un SMS crypté ! Il saisit le téléphone de Sherlock. [Explosé ou à la **morgue? ]** Explosé à la morgue. [Mort comme un **saint?]** Saint.[Ou commeun **martyr]** JM." Martyr... Martyr... réfléchit Mycroft à haute voix.

\- St Barth! Bartholomew est un martyr! Il est à la morgue de st Barth! Lance immédiatement John. "Allons-y Mycroft!"

Ils sortent en courant, helent un taxi et sautent dedans. Il soufflent tous deux lentement. Pourvu qu'ils y arrivent à temps. C'est peu avant d'arriver que Mycroft lance à nouveau.

\- Mais qui est ce JM?

\- James Moriarty... Soupire t'il.

\- Encore lui. Lance le brun.

\- Toujours lui. Contre le blond.

\- Il n'est pas mort. Dit Holmes

\- Apparamment lui non plus ne l'était pas. Lance le blond comme une pique.

John envoit tout de même un message à Lestrade, lui demandant de venir au plus vite. Les hommes bondissent du taxi et courent en direction de la morgue. Il leur faut un badge pour entrer. John comprend la photo du badge et de la table d'autopsie. Lestrade arrive à ce moment. Grâce à sa plaque de police, ils parviennent à y entrer. Derrière les vitres du labo, John s'arrête brusquement devant une image surprenante. Molly Hooper dans les bras de son colocataire. Enfin ex-colocataire. Pas de Moriarty en vue. Lestrade entre le premier. Le couple se détache.

\- Sherlock! Tout va bien? Demande John sans faire attention à la demoiselle.

\- Il est parti, tu peux lâcher ton arme. Lui glisse sherlock.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! Cri John.

\- Il en veut aux autres. Il en veut à ceux que j'aime. Je ne sais pas comment il l'a sut mais il sait que Molly et toi. Dit-il à Mycroft. "Vous êtes au courant que je ne suis jamais mort. Tu ferais mieux de te protéger." Ajoute t'il encore à son frère. "Gavin? Bonjour. Heureux de te revoir après deux longues années." Ajoute t il a Lestrade.

\- Je vais faire une attaque je crois. Se plaint le policier se tenant le cœur.

\- Ahhhh! Enfin quelqu'un qui réagit normalement. Dit John puis se reprend lorsqu'il voit Lestrade serre Sherlock dans ses bras.

\- Ravie de te voir et de te savoir en vie Sherlock. Lâche Greg. Sherlock sourit à John puis Lestrade emmène Molly à l'écart.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait? Demande seulement John.

\- Me torturer... Il a obligé Molly à me donner une substance pour endormir mes terminaisons nerveuses. Puis elle devait m'ouvrir la cage thoracique et m'implanter une mini bombe. Lance Sherlock.

\- Il est malade... C'est un grand malade! Hurle ensuite John.

\- La drogue ne fait plus grand effet sur moi... Je sais pas pourquoi?! Lance Sherlock bien calme pour quelqu'un qui devait se faire ouvrir le corps.

\- Parce que tu es un camé... Marmonne Mycroft froidement.

\- La pauvre Molly. Murmure Sherlock.

\- C'est toi qui a faillis crever! Crache John, ignorant complètement le choc post traumatique de Hooper.

\- Allez, rentrons! Lance Sherlock.

\- Rentrons ? Un malade a voulu t'ouvrir en deux pour te foutre une bombe dedans et tu nous sors rentrons?

\- Oui John. Tout va bien.

\- Tout va bien, tout va bien. Marmonne le blond choqué... Donc... Je peux rentrer chez moi. Dit John, encore sous le choc, lui.

\- Oui... Ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Sherlock calmement.

John soupire et s'en va, Il croise Molly à qui il sourit faussement puis rentre enfin chez lui. Mary l'incendie de son retard et de ne pas lui avoir répondu au téléphone. Il se met à table et lui raconte tout en mangeant l'assiette qu'elle avait soigneusement mise de côté.

Il se prend une bonne douche et va se coucher, sans demander son reste.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

John se réveil avec les images de Molly et Sherlock dans la tête. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient ensemble qui sait? Elle lui avait déjà mentit sur la mort de Sherlock peut-être qu'elle le faisait encore à propos de leur couple? Il passe sous la douche, boit un thé et va directement au travail.

Toute la matinée, malgres ses patients, tout aussi malade les uns que les autres, il ne pense qu'à eux. Molly et Sherlock. À midi, il décide de ne pas déjeuner et va à saint Barth. Molly lui doit une explication.

Elle est présente mais pas en service, son médecin lui a accordé quelques jours de repos. Elle récupére quelques affaires. Ils vont s'asseoir dans la salle réservée aux familles proches des patients en réanimation.

Le silence règne, Molly sait qu'il veut lui parler de la non mort de Sherlock. "Tu m'as menti pendant deux années." Dit John simplement.

\- Je suis désolé, Sherlock me l'avait demandé. Se défend t'elle seulement. Comme si tout ce que Sherlock demande, Sherlock a.

\- Qu'a t'il demandé de plus? Jusqu'où comptez-vous aller? Enfin je veux dire c'est sérieux entre vous? Demande t'il tout de même.

La femme le regarde les yeux ronds. "Arrête de te foutre de moi, tu sais combien Sherlock me plait... "

\- Donc c'est sérieux. Lance t'il en croisant ses jambes nerveusement.

\- Quoi? Mais non, mais... Il n'y a rien entre lui et moi.. Malheureusement. Ajoute t-elle ensuite.

\- Alors pourquoi toi? Pourquoi il te l'a dit à toi et pas à moi... Je comprends pas... Murmure t'il.

\- J'en sais pas plus que toi.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu passé chez lui? Tu es passée chez lui hier? Affirme t'il.

\- Non!

\- Arrête.

\- Je suis juste venu le chercher... Pour une enquête. Se défend t'elle encore.

\- Pour une enquête? Dit John septique..

\- Et oui John. Je t'ai remplacé hier, et remplacer est un mot bien faible... Lâche t'elle en roulant des yeux tout en soupirant. _"Qu'en penses-tu John?", "John allons-y!", "Tu es vraiment le médecin de tous Londres... John..."_ Imite t-elle ensuite. La femme soupire. "Je ne suis que ton ombre... Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur du grand John Watson."

\- Je... Je suis désolé... Je ne savais pas... J'ai cru... Avec le message que... Il bafouille, se tortille, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- C'était ironique... Pour le SMS... Sherlock l'avait sans doute compris... Ajoute t-elle.

\- Je suis pas aussi perspicace que lui. Avoue t'il.

\- Personne ne l'est.

\- Sans doute... Je suis désolé pour toi... Pour Sherlock pour Moriarty... Vraiment Molly. Excuse-moi. Chuchote t'il.

\- J'accepte tes excuses... Bon... Je dois y aller... À plus tard. John.

\- À plus tard Molly. Dit-il en restant là, assis sur le canapé saumon. Il faut qu'il voit Sherlock. Moriarty n'a pas pù laisser tomber l'affaire comme ça. Mycroft et Molly ne sont surement pas plus en danger que l'est Sherlock..

Lorsqu'il arrive à l'appartement madame Hudson l'informe qu'il est parti chez son frère. John l'attend dans son fauteuil puis quelqu'un frappe à la porte.


	4. Que ferais-je sans toi, John Watson ?

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Tu es bien plus que ça.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 4

Que ferais -je sans toi, John Watson?

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Une femme de couleur entre, elle demande après lui, pas après Sherlock, mais après lui. Elle cherche son fils Isaac. Elle a l'air paniqué.

\- Asseyez-vous madame. Expliquez-moi tout.

\- Mon fils a de mauvaises fréquentations, il a disparue depuis des jours... J'ai peur qu'il n'ait rechuté.

\- Rechuté? Dit John en levant un sourcil.

\- Il... Il a un petit problème de drogue. Lui confie t-elle.

\- Un drogué ? Hum hum... La femme semble froissée par la réflexion mais ce n'est pas péjoratif de la part de John. Il sait ce que c'est. Son meilleur ami l'est ou du moins l'était. Tente t'il de se dire pour se rassurer. "Avec qui traine t'il? Avez-vous des noms?"

\- Non, mais ils traînent souvent dans une maison délabrée. Ils.. font... Ce qu'ils font...

John comprend directement et se lève. "L'adresse. Donnez-moi l'adresse de la shoot house, je vais vous le retrouver. Isaac?"

\- Oui... Dit la femme en notant l'adresse sur un bout de papier, qu'elle tend à John. Il appel sa voisine et propriétaire pour qu'elle s'occupe de cette Kate pendant qu'il va chercher son fils.

Il se rend aussitôt vers l'adresse. C'est un vieux bâtiment. Un gars garde la porte et ne veut pas le laisser entrer, après lui avoir donné deux ou trois coup et l'avoir menacé de son arme, John pénétre dans le bâtiment. Il cri le nom du gamin. Il sait juste qu'il est de couleur, mais n'en sait pas plus. il cri sans cesse son nom puis entend quelqu'un se plaindre de ses cris.

\- Ferme-là John...

\- Qu-quoi? Il se retourne et aperçoit son ami. Les yeux translucides, le visage complément défait, des poches sous les yeux mais un sourire divin sur les lèvres. Il a un sweat noir à capuche, un bas de survêtement, c'est la première fois qu'il le voit dans ce genre d'accoutrement "John... Que fais-tu là John Watson?"

\- Sherlock! Bon dieu mais qu'est-ce tu fais? Il s'agenouille à ses côtés et remonte ses manches. Il repère plusieurs piqûres. Il jure entre ses dents. Mycroft avait sans doute raison. "Putain Sherlock."

\- T'es venu me chercher?

\- Non! Enfin si, tu rentres avec moi, mais je cherche un certain Isaac également. Dit John en regardant autour de lui.

\- Qui vous envoi? Marmonne une voix.

\- Isaac? Demande John en se retournant.

\- Oui...

\- Votre mère m'envoie. Allez debout tout le monde. John aide le jeune à se lever. Sherlock se lève de lui même replaçant bien sa capuche sur son crâne, il n'est pas encore redescendu de son trip. Il marche lentement en titubant. John emmène le jeune dans la voiture et revient vers Sherlock, il est à moitié affalé sur un tas de palettes cassées. Il s'approche et ausculte ses yeux. "Tu es encore sous l'emprise de la drogue." Affirme le blond.

Sherlock le regarde les yeux grand ouvert mais ne lui répond rien. "Sherlock..." Dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe, en regardant chaque détail qui pourrait lui faire savoir qu'il est encore drogué. "Allez.. viens..." Le médecin glisse son bras sous son aiselle tandis que Sherlock le regarde comme si il ne l'avait jamais vu.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sherlock? Marmonne t'il en le regardant lui aussi à présent. Le brun attrappe la mâchoire de John et l'embrasse subitement. Le médecin n'a pas le temps de réagir et se laisse partiellement faire puis repousse Sherlock fortement ce qui vaut au détective de se retrouver contre le mur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Demande John les lèvres encore tremblantes.

\- John... Bafouille Sherlock.

\- Avance! Cri le blond en colère. Le brun remet en place sa capuche et avance doucement, tentant de rester droit, il grimpe à l'arrière et s'étale sur Isaac. Le trio retourne au 221B, John s'empresse d'appeler Molly à l'aide.

Ils arrivent enfin à destination et entre avec les deux hommes. "Celui ci est à vous." Dit-il à Kate. "Celui là, je vous le laisse." Dit-il a madame Hudson avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Molly arrive peu de temps après. C'est elle qui va les examiner. "Moi, je veux même pas y être mêlé!" Ajoute t'il rageusement.

Elle emmène Isaac et Sherlock dans la cuisine. John, madame Hudson et Kate attendent dans le salon.

Madame Hudson leur sert un thé puis quelques instant plus tard, Molly appelle Kate. Isaac et sa mère ressortent ensuite de la cuisine puis repartent définitivement de l'appartement. John commence à s'impatienter, il est déjà 19h, et Mary doit se demander où il est. Il rejoint le couple dans la cuisine.

\- Alors, il est clean? Demande tout de même John ne posant même pas les yeux sur le détective.

\- Clean? Je pense pas que se soit le mot. Lâche Molly avant de le giffler soudainement. "Avec les capacités que tu as ! Prend soin de ton cerveau !" Sherlock se frotte la joue mais ne bronche pas pour autant. "Décevant, tu es décevant." Ajoute t'elle.

\- Je confirme. Dit seulement John. "Tu ne pourrais pas rester avec lui ce soir?"

\- J'ai pas besoin de babysitter. Se défend le détective mais aucun des deux médecins tiennent rigueur à ce que dit le détective. L'ignorant complément.

\- Je resterais une heure tout au plus. Dit elle

\- Bon courage et merci. Dit-il a Molly. "Salut." Dit-il à Sherlock.

À son retour chez lui, John se laisse tomber dans son canapé. Mary arrive les bras sur les hanches. "Où étais-tu encore?" Puis elle sourit. "Avec Sherlock?"

\- Oui.

\- Alors... Ça se passe bien? Vous avez arrêté un serial Killer? Demande t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non... Je ne veux plus entendre parler de Sherlock. C'est bon, j'ai ma dose. Dans un sens c'est bien qu'il ne soit pas mort finalement. Ça m'empêche de l'idéaliser. Sherlock Holmes n'est qu'un drogué qui se croit tout permis. Finit-il par dire devant une Mary outrée.

\- Mais John!

\- Non Mary. J'en ai ma claque...

\- Bien... On en reparlera. Dit-elle.

\- Non.

\- On en reparlera, en attendant le dîner est dans sur le four.

\- D'accord... Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenue. Dit-il en mettant la table.

Le couple dînent en tête à tête, Mary ne parle plus de Sherlock et laisse John seul avec ses pensées. Il est fatigué et a juste hâte de retrouver son lit.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Apres un bonne nuit de sommeil, John se réveille le premier ce matin, il regarde Mary dormir. Elle est sûrement ce qu'il lui est arrivé de mieux c'est sure. Elle n'est pas farfelue et depuis qu'il l'a rencontré sa vie est bien plus stable, moins trépidante cette mais beaucoup plus sereine. Il se lève et repense à la conversation sèche de la veille. Il passe sous la douche et regarde l'écrin qu'il avait soigneusement caché. C'est peut-être moment ou jamais. Après une douche tonifiante, il prépare le petit déjeuner puis lui amène au lit, pour se faire pardonner.

Elle est sous la douche lorsqu'il entre dans la chambre. I dépose le plateau sur le lit et retourne à la cuisine où il détache soigneusement une fleur du bouquet de décoration de la table. Il revient dans la chambre et l'aperçoit en robe de chambre.

\- Mary...

\- John... Un petit déjeuner au lit? C'est romantique. Lâche t'elle en souriant.

\- Je suis désolé... De t'avoir mal parlé hier. Dit le blond le visage fermé.

\- John Watson. Dit-elle seulement en s'asseyant sur le lit. Elle tapote sur le lit pour qu'il le rejoigne mais il reste figé à la porte. "C'est pour moi le coquelicot?" Lui lance t'elle en souriant voyant son petit ami, complètement paralysé et plein de remords.

John regarde la fleur bêtement puis Mary à nouveau. "Euh..." Il s'approche d'elle, lui tend la fleur puis s'agenouille. Il faut qu'il trouve le courage de la demander en mariage avant qu'il ne recule ou avant quelqu'un ne s'y oppose, ou plutôt s'interpose. Il plonge sa main dans sa veste et sort l'écrin. "Mary... Veux-tu m'épouser?" Lance t'il d'un trait, se surprenant lui même de ne pas avoir bafouiller.

\- Docteur Watson... Oui... Oui... Oui... Dit-elle plusieurs fois devant un John soulagé. "T'en doutais vraiment ?" Dit elle surprise tout en continuant d'arborer un sourire magnifique.

\- Et bien... Et voilà qu'il bafouille à nouveau.

\- Je... Tu me l'as passe au doigt ? Demande t-elle en se moquant gentiment de lui.

\- Euh... Oui... John détache la bague puis la glisse au doigts de son amie. Mary approche ensuite ses lèvres et embrasse son petit ami.

\- Assied-toi à présent... Et prenons ce petit déjeuner au lit que mon futur mari nous a préparé mon amour. Lance t'elle devant un john souriant pleinement à présent.

John s'installe à côté de sa future compagne et déjeune tranquillement avant de partir à la clinique.

Pendant ce temps, Sherlock est assis sur son fauteuil, il note le nom des livres qu'il a réussi à se souvenirs. Il n'a pas tout les titres en tête. Il est sûr que Scotland Yard est passé à côté de quelques chose qui pourrait l'aider. Il envoie un message à son binôme.

"Rejoins-moi à Baker Street. Je pense que jai trouvé une piste sur l'enquête du tueur aux livres." SH.

Il continue à tenter de se souvenirs des livres. Il se lève, puis s'assoit sur son canapé en tailleurs. Comme à son habitude il place ses mains en triangle, posées contre son menton et ferme les yeux à la recherche de sa mémoire enfouie dans son palais mental. Puis au bout de 30 minutes, il ouvre un oeil. Pas de message de son partenaire. Il soupire et envoie un second SMS

"Molly, J'ai besoin de vous, rejoignez-moi au 1307 hightstreek. SH."

Sherlock se met sur les pieds et se dirige vers la cuisine. John a l'air de lui en vouloir. C'est vrai qu'il a accumulé les bourdes. Il était revenu d'entre les mort, lui avait parlé sèchement à la morgue, John l'avait retrouvé complément shooté. Ah oui et l'épisode du baiser n'avait pas arrangé les choses..

Depuis que John n'est plus là, il n'a plus besoin de cacher quoique se soit. Il attrappe tout le nécessaire de shoot. C'est le seul moyen de parvenir à se souvenir. Il prépare son injection puis écrit sur la feuille qui accompagne son matériel et les substances illicites. "Cocaïne 7%."

Il remonte sa manche et se fait une légère injection. Pas trop, juste un peu pour se souvenir. Il range tout, puis rejoint son fauteuil, il est bien. Il ferme les yeux, son palais mental l'attend.

Il se sent transporté, il sourit, il est face à la maison. Il entre dans l'entrée puis se dirige aussitôt vers la bibliothèque. Il mémorise tous les titres puis une main se pose sur son épaule. Il sourit. "John..."

\- Tu devrais éliminer de la liste tous les livres qui ne sont pas en anglais. Lui informe le John de son palais mental.

Sherlock sourit. D'un geste, il balaye la bibliothèque. Comme par magie les livres qui ne sont pas écrites dans la langue de Shakespeare disparaissent.

\- Tu vois, il n'en reste plus beaucoup. Sherlock. Ajoute le blond.

Le détective se retourne et attrappe le visage de John en coupe. Il lui dépose un baiser et chuchote. "Que ferais-je sans toi John Watson?

\- Tu dois aller vérifier les autres listes Sherlock. Dépêche toi. Le tueur va sevir à nouveau.

\- Aurevoir John. Dit-il en sortant de la bibliothèque.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Bien qu'il n'est pas son fidèle écuyer, Sherlock se mit sur les pieds et se décide à se rendre à la adresse du meurtre aux livres.

Il hèle un taxi et se rend directement à l'adresse. Il vérifie durant la course s'il n'a pas de réponse de John ou à défaut de Molly. Mais personne ne lui répond.

Un ruban d'interdiction d'entrer recouvre la porte mais Sherlock s'en moque. Il passe outre et pénètre dans l'appartement. Il isole les livres, 9 livres. Les trois victimes ont neuf livres en commun.

\- Sherlock!

\- Par ici. Cri Sherlock.

La blonde entre et sourit. "Vous avez besoin de moi?"

\- Je suis sûre que Scotland Yard est passé à côté de quelques chose. Pouvez vous me ressortir l'autopsie. De madame Wallace, De mademoiselle Griffin et de mademoiselle Smith?

\- C'est pour ça que vous m'avait faite venir? Lui demanda de t'elle.

\- Oui, désolé, j'ai cru que vous pourriez remplacer John mais j'ai trouvé une alternative... Tenez-moi au courant si vous trouvez un liens entre les trois affaires. La femme sourire alors que Sherlock sort de la maison.

Il est encore sous l'influence de la drogue et retourne à Baker Street. Il consulte les neuf livres via la bibliothèque numérique de la seconde victime. Tout ses titres ont rien de particulier. Il s'allonge sur le canapé et ferme yeux. C'est au bout d'une heure que Molly Hooper appelle.

\- Tu as raison, il y'avait un papier enroulé dans sa gorge. Tu as de quoi noter? Demande le médecin. Sherlock acquiesce écoute. "009,008,003. 117,026,015. 300,011,011. 083,011,008. 230,030,013. 313,019,002. 297,005,002. 101,015,002. 339,018,006.

\- 9 série de trois chiffre, ça doit être en rapport avec les livres. Merci Molly dit-il avant de raccrocher brusquement.

Le génie regarde la liste des livres, puis va se faire un thé. En attrappant la bouteille de lait, il se demande s'il devrait pas faire appel à John. À celui de son palais mental puisque le vrai ne veut pas lui répondre. Il ouvre à nouveau la boîte, et sort tout le nécessaire et note sur la feuille. "Cocaïne 7%."

La seringue dans la main, il s'injecte une seconde dose. Cette fois ci la dose est bien plus forte, il se laisse tomber sur le sol de la cuisine, il sourit. Il va revoir John Watson.

À peine assaillit par la drogue, il appelle son ami à la rescousse alors qu'il se trouve, non pas dans l'appartement de la victime mais dans une salle de bain. "John! John où es-tu?"

\- Sherlock... Alors... Qu'as-tu trouvé? Demande le blond en plaçant une main sur son épaule.

Il le voit dans le miroir, il lui sourit. "John... Pourquoi tu me réponds pas?" Demande le détective.

\- Je suis là. Chuchote John.

\- Pas toi, le vrai. Ajoute Sherlock.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour ça, résolvons ton affaire. Alors qu'as-tu trouvé? Répond le médecin.

\- Des chiffres. 9 séries de neuf chiffre, séparées en trois parties. Dit Sherlock en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il l'ouvre et se retrouve dans le salon, leur salon, deux tasse de thé fumante sont atablées. John en saisie une et s'assoit dans le fauteuil. Son fauteuil. Sherlock reste debout et regarde les neuf livres sur la cheminée.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a un rapport avec ses neufs livres n'est ce pas? Déclare le médecin.

\- C'est évident John! Là n'est pas la question. La question est comment à t'il classé ses livres? Je suppose que le premier des trois chiffre d'une série doit faire référence à une page, le second à une ligne, le troisième à un mot. Je pourrais sélectionner tout les mots. Ça en ferait tout de même 81. Il prends quelques mots et tente une phrase. "Je n'y arrive pas, aide moi John. Comment a t'il classé les livres?"

\- Par ordre alphabétique ? Propose John.

\- Trop simple.

\- Parution? Dit-il ensuite.

\- John, tu ne m'aide pas beaucoups! Râle le brun.

\- Sherlock tu sais bien que je suis juste ta muse et rien d'autre, je ne fais que dire à haute voix ce que tu veux entendre. Déclare le john de son palais mental.

\- Ne m'embrouille pas et aide moi. Ronchonne Sherlock. "La seconde victime a téléchargé les neufs livres en un an."

\- Un abonnement ? Propose le dr Watson.

\- Possible.

\- Souviens toi des fréquence. Souffle John en se levant, il plaque sa main sur l'arrière du crâne de Sherlock mais celui reste concentré alors que John commence à caresser doucement ses cheveux.

\- Un en janvier, un en février, mars, avril, mai, juin. Juillet non, août non. Pas pendant les vacances. Décembre? Non plus, trop d'achat faire durant cette période. D'accord. Il faut que je classe par ordre de téléchargement.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je ne répond pas Sherlock? Demande John.

\- Quel est le premier téléchargement? Répond seulement le brun concentré n'écoutant même plus son bloggeur.

\- Sherlock ? Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ? Questionne ledit bloggeur.

\- Ne m'interromp pas John, pas maintenant. Tu peux t'en aller. Ordonne le détective qui classe et cherche.

\- Appel-moi. Je te répondrais. Murmure John avant de s'évaporer.

\- Ouais d'accord. Dit Sherlock en manipulant des flash et en les classant. "Eurêka."


	5. Je ne peux me résigner à te renier

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Tu es bien plus que ça.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 5

je ne peux me résigner à te renier.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

John est enfin de retour chez lui, il a passé toute la journée à la clinique, et est allé boire un verre avec deux collègues. Bien sure qu'il avait vu que Mônsieur Holmes lui avait envoyé deux messages. Mais il n'avait pas eut une minutes à lui. Et lorsqu'il avait eut, deux de ses collègues, lui avaient proposé de prendre un verre pour fêter ses fiançailles. Il avait envoyé un message à Mary la prévenant qu'il rentrait tard. Et était étonné de ne pas avoir reçu d'autre message de son cher détective. Peut être que Sherlock avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait été trop loin la veille.

Mary est là, assise sur le sofa. "bonsoir..."

\- Bonsoir... Dit John en se laissant tomber sur le canapé lui aussi.

\- Alors ça t'as fait du bien de le voir? Demande la blonde.

\- Pardon? Glousse le médecin en la regardant de biais.

\- John... soupire telle.

\- Quoi? Rétorque t'il en fronçant les yeux.

\- Je sais que tu étais avec lui. Lâche t'elle.

Il se braque aussitôt. "Mais pas du tout!" Mary rit mais John la coupe." J'étais avec mes collègues. Et je t'ai déjà dit que"

\- Oui je sais, tu ne veux plus entendre parler de lui. John cesse de faire l'enfant. Le coupe t'elle

\- L'enfant? C'est moi qui fait l'enfant? Lâche moi avec lui s'il te plaît! Grogne John en grimaçant.

\- Oui, bon, ton dîner est dans le micro onde. Je vais prendre une douche et je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit John. Dit elle sèchement.

\- Bonne nuit. Dit il en regrettant déjà la façon dont il lui a parlé. Il n'est pas si tard, il est à peine 20h00. Mais l'heure du repas est bien loin. Il reste un moment sur le canapé puis va manger finalement. L'assiette est vite engloutie. Il entend Mary sortir de la salle de bain puis entend l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet. Lui, n'arrivera pas à dormir d'aussitot. Il a vécu bien trop de truc aujourd'hui pour s'endormir de suite. Il se lève, se sert un scotch et se rassoit dans le canapé.

Il rêverait être à l'instant dans son fauteuil, celui du 221B. Il boit son verre tranquillement puis son téléphone sonne. Il soupire mais le sort tout de même.

"Je suis à nouveau clean. SH

"Tant mieux. JW

"J'étais sur une affaire. SH

"J'étais sous couverture. SH

"T'étais pas obligé de te droguer Sherlock! JW

"Il le fallait. SH

"Je t'expliquerai. SH

"Coconut club dans 39 minutes. SH

John relu le message deux fois. "Il est sérieux?" Il soupire, il ne sait pas s'il y devrait y aller. Il lui faut 25 minutes pour y aller. Il a encore 14 minutes pour y réfléchir.

.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

John aperçoit le bar. Il y est allé finalement, il ne peut pas lui reprocher de lui cacher des choses comme sa fausse mort et ne pas écouter ses explications. Quelles qu'elles soient. Il entre dans le bar à cocktail et repère immédiatement les boucles brunes du détective. Il est au comptoir devant un verre de scotch. Il s'installe à ses côtés. "Je pensais pas que tu allais venir." Murmure le brun sans le regarder pour autant, le regard dans son verre.

\- Si... Tu le savais très bien... Répond seulement le blond.

\- C'est vrai. Il se tourne vers John et constate qu'il s'est rasé de près ce matin. Ça le fait sourire. "Tu t'es rasé à nouveau?"

\- Je l'étais déjà tout à l'heure mais t'étais trop déchiré pour le voir... Bon, tu m'expliques?

Il place ses mains en triangle et commence. "J'étais sur une enquête, une vieille enquête. Un corps retrouvé dans un appartement. C'est le même mode opératoire que pour une vieille affaire dont j'étais consultant. Même ville, même mode opératoire. Même meurtrier je présume. Je devais donc faire le lien entre les trois affaires. Dans l'appartement deux. Il y avait des tas de livre, dans le troisième, il y en avait pas, mais l'ordinateur regorgeait de livre électronique. Il y'avait 42 livres identiques entre les deux. Il fallait que je me rappelle des livres du premier appartement, le tout premier, en 2003. Cependant l'appartement a été vidé entre temps. Donc c'était le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour me souvenir des titres des livres dans cet appartement. J'ai réussi à en isoler 9 et j'ai demandé à Molly se regarder de plus près la dernière victime." Déblatère le détective.

\- Molly? Dit John septique et furieux a la furieux. Sherlock le remplaçait donc réellement.

\- Oui, elle a trouvé un papier enfoncé dans sa gorge. Avec une série de neuf numéro. Comme il me restait que 9 livres. On en a déduit qu'il s'agissait de référence au livre. Le plus dure à était de trouver dans quel ordre, l'assassin les avait envoyé. Continue Sherlock.

\- Envoyé ? Tilt John.

\- Oui, c'est lui qui les envoyait. Grace à la bibliothèque multimédia de la troisième victime, j'ai eu la liste. Et chaque série correspondait à un mot. J'ai donc cherché les mots et j'ai trouvé . "La **trahison** est **mère** de tout **défaut.** Henry Wyatt." Dans le désordre Bien sure j'ai du recoller les morceaux. Ses trois femmes avaient trompé leur mari. Ce Wyatt se disait envoyé par dieu, punissant les pêcheur." Termine par dire le détective.

\- Tu joues avec ta santé. Regarde toi... Tu as l'air complètement épuisé. Marmonne seulement John, lasse.

\- La drogue m'aide à me plonger dans mon palais mental.

\- Je pensais que t'avais tiré un trait sur ça? Demande John.

\- Tu sais bien que je peux pas me passer de mon palais mental! Lance Sherlock qui a très bien compris que John parle de la drogue mais il ne veut revenir sur le sujet "drogue".

John soupire. "Pourquoi tu reviens comme ça au bout de deux ans Sherlock... Tu compliques tout..."

\- Je suis désolé. Je... J'étais dans mon palais mental quan..

\- T'étais là... En face de moi! Le coupe John. "Arrête de te donner des excuses!" Il soupire longuement, le silence règne puis John reprend. "Qui embrassais-tu dans ton palais mental ?"

\- Personne en particulier. Répond seulement le brun en replongeant son regard dans son verre.

\- Sherlock!

\- Je ne sais plus... quoiqu'il en soit je n'étais pas moi même. Se défend à présent le brun.

\- Qui étais-tu? À qui je parle là! À celui dans ta tête ? S'énerve John.

\- John... Soupire le brun.

\- Ça fait trois jours que j'esquive ma femme parce que mon ami à resurgit par magie et que je ne sais plus qui il est. Qui il représente et ... Il se tais, soupire et chuchote. "Tout es si compliqué."

\- Je suis désolé. Pour tout... Pour ma mort, pour mon absence, pour le baiser... J'aurais jamais dû te prendre comme colocataire... C'était voué à l'échec. Lance Sherlock comme une bombe. John ne veut pas revenir sur ce baiser.

\- Quel échec?

\- Tu es le plus humain de tous les humains insignifiant que je connaisse. Tu es le seul à me comprendre... Je t'ai perdu. Murmure Sherlock.

\- Oui parce que... Je ne veux plus mener d'enquête, c'est de l'histoire ancienne tout ça. Je peux... Je peux te donner un coup de main, si tu beug sur une enquête, ce qui me surprendrai mais...

\- Je ne parle pas d'enquête John. Le coupe Holmes.

\- Mais de quoi parles-tu?

\- De toi. Avoue seulement Sherlock.

\- Je suis là... Je n'ai pas disparu, moi! Lance John comme une pique.

\- Tu sais que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Chuchote Sherlock.

\- Je le sais. Et tu compte toujours autant pour moi bien que... Bien que tu m'ais fais souffrir, je ne peux me résigner à te renier... Avoue John.

\- John... Tu sais que notre amitié est particulière. Mm? Tu le conçois? Demande tout de même Sherlock en regardant à nouveau son ami.

\- Concevoir quoi Sherlock? Demande seulement John qui ne sait plus de quoi ils parlent exactement.

\- Je me trompe rarement sur le gens. Surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agit de quelqu'un que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. Lui apprend le détective.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire?

\- J'aurais pu ne pas emménager avec toi de ce fait. Lorsque j'ai compris mais je l'ai fais... Pourquoi? C'est une de ses seuls questions au monde que je n'ai pas pu résoudre. Ajoute le brun en fronçant les yeux, cherchant sûrement encore la réponse.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles?

\- Peut être qu' inconsciemment je savais que notre amitié allait se transformer et peut être que c'est ce que je désirais... Émet Sherlock comme hypothèse.

\- Se transformer? Lâche le blond en levant un sourcil.

\- John... Chuchote le brun.

\- Sherlock... Ne m'embrouille pas, je suis claqué...

\- Pourquoi es-tu là... Si tu me déteste tant. Pourquoi es-tu là alors que je t'ai embrassé. Lui demande Sherlock bien qu'il ait déjà la réponse.

\- Je pensais que c'était ton "moi" de ton palais! Dit John en mimant des guillemet avec les doigts.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots John tu sais très bien où je veux en venir. Répond le violoniste calmement.

\- Non. Ment John, sachant pertinemment où veut en venir le génie.

\- Si... Je l'ai su lorsque tu es venu le matin de l'attentat à St Barth. Annonce t'il.

\- Quoi...

\- Je t'ai tenu le poignet.. déjà, tu as mis longtemps pour me forcer à te relâcher et puis.. j'ai senti ton pouls s'accélérer... Lorsque j'ai prononcé ses mots. "Tu es plus bien que ça." Tu le sais. On le sait tout les deux John. Affirme Sherlock.

John se lève subitement et comprends que Sherlock l'avait non seulement retenu hier mais aussi testé. Il est énervé. Sherlock se lève également, il attrape le col de la chemise du médecin. Les hommes se regardent silencieusement puis John lâche. "J'ai demandé la main de mary! Ce matin... Elle a dit oui..." Sherlock lâche John. Le blond baisse les yeux. "Je suis désolé Sherlock."

\- Tu seras toujours unique pour moi, même avec... Elle.

\- Je dois y aller. Bafouille John.

\- Soit heureux docteur John Watson. Lui lance tout de même Sherlock.

John sort du bar aussitôt, il marche vite, il veut fuir cet endroit, ou plutôt son ami. Il s'adosse conte un mur. Il se sent pas bien. "Il ne se trompe jamais sur les gens... Merde, merde... C'est pas possible..." John est perdu, il n'a pas envie de traîner là et n'a pas envie de rentrer non plus. Il s'en va à la recherche d'un second bar et envoie un message à un ami.

"Pourquoi toi et moi avons été mis à l'écart ? JW."

"Je me suis souvent posé la question. Je n'ai pas de réponse. GL"

"Il dit, pour nous protéger. JW"

"Mais moi, personnellement, j'en ai souffert. JW"

"Je sais, où es-tu? GL"

"Dans un bar. JW"

"Enfin je vais aller dans un bar. JW"

"Highland ! JW"

"Une bière? JW"

"J'arrive. GL"

John entre dans ce bar, où il est souvent venu avec lui, avec Greg Lestrade. Il s'installe au comptoir et reprend un scotch, il le boit cul sec, puis en commande un autre qu'il déguste en attendant l'arrivée de son ami.


	6. Tu ne trompes jamais, Sherlock holmes

**Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Tu es bien plus que ça.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 6

Tu ne te trompe jamais, Sherlock Holmes.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

.

Greg pose une main sur l'épaule de John avant de s'installer à ses côtés. Il prend une bière mais le médecin continu au scotch.

\- Tu as vraiment l'air touché John. Murmure le policier.

\- Il est revenu d'entre les morts... Je sais pas comment toi, tu peux le prendre à la légère. Ronchonne John.

\- Plus rien ne m'étonne de lui. Je suis juste heureux qu'il soit là. Enfin. Vivant du moins. Greg soupire.

\- Encore un peu et il était à nouveau mort. Se plaignit Watson

\- Heureusement que t'as trouvé le code pin? Comment l'as-tu trouvé au fait? Demande le policier.

\- C'est Mycroft. Je sais pas. On parlait de Molly, il disait qu'il y avait 5 lettres que ce n'était pas possible. Mycroft sait lui.

\- Il a sûrement eut une conquête à 4 lettre, une qu'il aimait vraiment. Suggéra Greg.

\- Je pensais qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne.

\- Je le pensais aussi. Ajoute encore le policier.

\- La seule qu'il a aimé est Irène Adler. La femme. Ajoute John en grimaçant.

\- Irène 5 lettres. Lance Greg puis regarde John. "C'était quoi le code?"

\- Me souviens plus. 3545 je crois. Marmonne. John.

Lestrade sort son téléphone à clapet puis écrit 'John' en se servant des touches alpha numérique de son clavier. 45553355. "4535?"

\- Oui peut être...

\- C'est toi. Le code c'est "John." Quand tu écris ton prénom sur un clavier alphanumérique ça donne. 45553355. Lance Greg les yeux écarquillés.

\- Pourquoi il aurait écrit John? Pouffa celui ci en riant.

\- Tu passes sûrement avant tous le reste! Lance Lestrade devant un John qui fronça les yeux. Après ce que vient de lui avouer Sherlock. Tout coule de source, Sherlock Holmes l'aime donc vraiment. John saisit son verre dans sa main et le fini cul sec avant d'en commander un troisième.

les hommes restent un peu au bar, il est près de 23h lorsque Greg déclare qu'il rentre, laissant John au bar avec son quatrième verre. John fait tourner son verre, le regard ancré dans le liquide brun. Il ferme les yeux un instant. Il n'arrive plus à mettre les choses en place dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Il est si particulier pour Sherlock, jusqu'à écrire son prénom en guise de code pin. C'est trop, simple, même Mycroft a compris en une fraction de seconde et pourtant Sherlock n'a pas hésité. John paie la note et commence à marcher dans les rues de Londres. Il réfléchit aux mots de Sherlock à ceux de Greg. Et même au siens.

 _("T'es bien plus que ça John.")_

Cette phrase est sans doute celle qui en révèle le plus.

 _("Notre amitié est particulière.")_

Celle là aussi en fait parti aussi.

 _("Vous avez sans doute raison, le code doit forcément nous parler. Nous devons l'avoir sous notre nez.")_

Il a du mal a marcher et rase les murs de la capitale. Il a la nausée mais tente de ne pas vomir. Les phrases de Molly résonnent aussi dans sa tête.

 _("Et oui John. Je t'ai remplacé hier, et remplacer est un mot bien faible..." Qu'en penses-tu John?" , "John, allons-y!", "Tu es vraiment le meilleur médecin de tous Londres... John..." ,"Je ne suis que ton ombre... Je ne serais jamais à la hauteur du grand John Watson.")_

Il s'arrête un instant contre un bâtiment ferme les yeux et se souvient de ses propres mots.

 _("Ça fait des jours que j'esquive ma femme parce que mon ami à resurgit par magie et que je ne sais plus qui il est. Qui il représente.")_

"Que représente t'il au juste, qui est-i' pour moi?" Chichitz le médecin pour lui même.

 _("Je ne parle pas d'enquête John._

 _\- Mais de quoi parles-tu?_

 _\- De toi.")_

"Il m'aime... C'est indéniable..." John reprend sa route et hele tout de même un Taxi.

 _("La seule qu'il a aimé est Irène Adler.")_

 _("C'est toi. Le code c'est John.")_

 _("Tu passes sûrement avant tous le reste!")_

Il s'engouffre dans le taxi puis ferme les yeux. Son coeur accélére à l'instant où il repense au doigts de Sherlock sur son poignet.

 _(- Je t'ai tenu le poignet.. déjà, tu as mis longtemps pour me forcer à te relâcher et puis.. j'ai senti ton poul s'accélérer... Lorsque j'ai prononcé ses mots. "Tu es plus bien que ça." Tu le sais. On le sait tout les deux John.")_

Un frisson lui parcours le corps.

 _(- Pourquoi es-tu là... Si tu me deteste tant. Pourquoi es-tu là alors que je t'ai embra_ _ **ssé.)**_

Son coeur s'accélère encore plus jusqu'à avoir le souffle coupé lorsqu'il se souvient des lèvres du détectives se poser sur les siennes.

\- Sherlock... Dit il en ouvrant les yeux. "Bakerstreet... Arrêtez vous a Baker Street." Lance t'il au chauffeur.

 _(- Je me trompe rarement sur les gens. Surtout pas lorsqu'il s'agit de quelqu'un que j'affectionne tout particulièrement. )_

\- Tu ne te trompes jamais Sherlock Holmes. Murmure t'il.

 **.**

Le taxi arrive à destination. Il sort aussitôt et regarde les lettres dorées sur la porte. Il s'approche lentement, titubant encore légèrement puis frappe à la porte. Il prends son mal en patience. Sherlock n'est pas du genre à se déplacer pour ouvrir et madame Hudson doit probablement être dans son lit à l'heure qu'il est. Il frappe une seconde fois et sourit légèrement lorsqu'il entend un grognement suivi de pas rapide dans les escaliers. Puis il voit le bleu topaze de ses yeux.

\- Sherlock... Murmure t'il seulement avant d'attraper la nuque du brun et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sherlock est surpris mais attire tout de même John plus loin pour pouvoir refermer la porte.

Leurs bouchent se trouvent rapidement sans hésitation. Sherlock rompt le baiser le temps de tenter de déduire ce que pense son John. Et, ce qu'il voit en un regard le comble. Son John semble être totalement à sa merci. "Sherlock..." Murmure t'il.

\- Oh.. John... Le brun attrappe sa mâchoire et bascule sa tête pour pouvoir embrasser son cou. Un gémissement retentit dans la bouche du blond. Fermant encore les yeux et respirant l'odeur des cheveux du brun. John enlève, arrache même, la veste de Sherlock glissant ses mains sur le chemise blanche de son ami. Il glisse ses doigts entre ses boutons et parvient à toucher du bout des doigts la chaire de son buste imberbe.

\- Sherlock... Murmure t'il entre deux gémissements. Le brun a toujours ses longues mains plaquées sur la mâchoire du médecin et dévore toujours son cou avec passion.

John glisse ses doigts et parvient à ouvrir deux boutons de la chemise du plus grand des deux puis un raclemement de gorge se fait entendre. Les hommes s'arrêtent immédiatement. Se regardant tout deux, le regard lubrique, ils se sont fait prendre?

\- Les garçons... Montez à l'étage je vous prie. Ne faites pas ça ici par pitié. Murmure une voix féminine qui reconnaissent tout deux. Ils ne se lâchent pas du regard. Les yeux puant l'alcool pour l'un, légèrement encore shooter pour l'autre. La porte de leur voisine se referme puis John reprend les lèvres du brun tout en continuant d'enlever ses boutons un à un.

Sherlock se recule et attrappe la rampe d'escaliers. John arrête un instant, attrappe la main frêle du musicien et l'attire dans les escaliers. À peine qu'ils franchissent la porte de l'entrée, john se débat pour enlever les deux dernières boutons de la chemise de son amant tandis que Sherlock enleve la veste de John avec précipitation et son pull en laine. Leurs gestes sont bestials, ils en ont trop envie.

Le blond pousse le brun dans le fauteuil qu'il affectionne tant. Le sien, et non celui de Sherlock. Il se met aussitôt a califourchon sur lui et attrappe sa mâchoire. Ses pommettes saillantes, ses yeux topazes, ses boucles brunes. Qu'il est beau. Il reprend ses lèvres avec passion tandis que ses mains glissent sur le buste dépourvu de vêtements. Sa peau est soyeuse, lisse, délicate.

Sherlock semble ailleurs également, serrant ses doigts sur les hanches du médecin. "Fais-moi l'amour John." Exige le brun.

Un gémissement s'échappe de la bouche de John. Comme s'il est soulagé d'entendre ses mots. Il se recule légèrement et défait l'agrafe du pantalon de son Sherlock puis glisse sa fermeture éclair. La boule qui se forme dans le boxer immaculé de blanc lui prouve qu'il en a vraiment envie. Le blond glisse doucement le bout de ses doigts sur la forme et sent un frisson de la part de son amant. "Sherlock..." Murmure t'il avant de se lever brusquement.

Le brun le regarde s'en aller puis se lève, cherchant son médecin des yeux. "John... " Il se dirige vers la cuisine et voit enfin son John sortir de la salle de bain. "Qu'est ce que tu fais?"

John lui répond en l'embrassant à nouveau, le plaquant contre la table de la cuisine. "Oh mon dieu..." Murmure Sherlock qui enlève le maillot de John a présent. Il se débarrasse ensuite de son pantalon, glissant de long de ses jambes. John descend sa bouche le long du corps du brun, le parsemant de doux baiser. Ses lèvres glissent sur son corps. Jusqu'à atterir sur la boule formée.

Il embrasse son sexe à travers le tissus en coton puis relève les yeux vers son beau brun. Cherchant son approbation. Sherlock semble perdu, et John se demande si ce n'est pas la toute première fois pour lui. Il glisse doucement l'élastique de son boxer sous ses bourses et embrasse sa verge doucement.

Le membre de Sherlock est au garde à vous. Ses mains s'accrochent à la table derrière lui. La serrant de tout ses forces tandis que le médecin commence à lécher doucement le bout de son gland.

\- Ooooh god. Peste Sherlock de plaisir. John relève à nouveau son regard puis joue quelques secondes de sa langue sur lui avant de l'engouffrer tout entière. C'est sa première fois, à John. Jamais il n'a fait ça auparavant mais il trouve tout le courage nécessaire pour le faire, tellement il en a envie aussi. L'alcool dans ses veines n'y est pas rien non plus. Le blond commence un léger va et vient et Sherlock semble déjà défaillir dans la bouche du médecin.

John s'amuse à le regarder, il a la bouche légèrement ouverte, mais ses yeux sont complètement clos et ses pommettes ont pris une couleur rosies. John aime le voir ainsi. Il retire sa bouche, puis Sherlock ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Son regard est celui de l'amoureux transit. Il force John à se relever en l'attirant par le bras et pose simplement ses lèvres sur les siennes. "Je t'aime mon John." Chuchote Sherlock qui le fait piviter et l'attrappe pour le faire asseoir sur la table de cuisine en formica d'un geste assuré. John passe ses bras autour de son cou puis ses jambes enroulent le corps de Sherlock.

Le brun embrasse chaque parcelle du corps de son partenaire. Son cou, son oreille, son cou à nouveau, sa carotide. John sent son cœur battre à tout allure, qu'il aime ses doux baisers. Il a toujours aimé les baisers, mais ceux de Sherlock sont exceptionnels. Les lèvres tendres du détectives glissent encore le long de son corps tandis que ses mains se faufilent un passage jusqu'aux boutons du jean de John qu'il enlève un à un.

John sent les doigts long du génie lui effleurer son sexe et son cœur s'accélère, sentant le désir monter petit à petit. "Sherlock..." Gémit John tandis que celui vire tout ce qu'il y a sur la table d'un geste rapide. John comprend aussitôt et se laisse tomber sur le dos. Un gémissement dû au froid survient mêlé à un gémissement de plaisir lorsque Sherlock enlève complètement son jean.

John ne lache pas son détective du regard pendant que celui ci caresse doucement son sexe à travers le tissus. "Fais moi l'amour Sherlock."

Le bleu chrystallin du brun percute celui du gris hématite alors que le plus grand des deux, glisse le dernier bout de tissus qui les sépare. Doucement Sherlock s'approche du buste de John et lui dépose de doux baisers tandis qu'une main vient se caler sur sa mâchoire et l'autre vient caresser sa proéminence. "Sherlock... Fais-moi l'amour... Par pitié." Supllice presque John.

Le brun relève les yeux, un sourire non dissimulé se glisse sur les lèvres. "Tout ce que tu voudras John Watson." Murmure t'il en glissant ses doigts le long de son périné jusqu'à effleurer son bouton. John se relève sur un coude et accroche la nuque de son partenaire. Leurs lèvres continuent de glisser l'une contre l'autre, se mordillant, se léchant avec tant ardeurs.

Le majeur de la main gauche du brun s'enfonce doucement en lui et John gémit de plaisir dans sa bouche. Il aime ce qu'il lui fait alors qu'il ne le devrait pas normalement mais il aime ce qu'il fait en lui. Il a hâte que son détective se glisse en lui définitivement. Pour former une union. "Sherlock... Mon jean..." Marmonne John en plein extase. Sherlock le regarde se demandant ce que son John lui dit. "Capote... jean..." Arrive à dire John entre deux baisers.

Sherlock regarde le jean puis le saisit et en sort un préservatif. C'est donc ça que John était allé chercher un peu plus tôt. John comtempla son brun, qui lui comptemple la capote avec doute puis le blond souri tendrement attrappant le latex qu'il déploya sur le sexe de son amant avec beaucoup de douceur. Le préservatif mis en place, les hommes se regardent intensément. C'est le moment où jamais se disent tout les deux. John attrappe une énième fois les lèvres de son amant puis s'allonge sur la table. "Viens..." Chuchote t'il au détective.

John aurait pu fermer les yeux mais il ne peut pas les décoller du regard en amande de son violoniste préféré. Et même lorsque Sherlock le pénètre doucement. Le bleu et le gris ne se lachent pas pour autant. Les garçons sont un peu gauche mais à force de persévérance et d'envie parviennent à s'unir enfin. John fini tout de même par rompre le regard se redressant sur son coude juste pour attraper la nuque de son amant de la main droite. Leur front sont collés tandis que le brun pénètre le blond avec passion. John peut sentir le souffle chaud du brun caresser sa gorge tandis qu'il accélère ses mouvements. " Sherlock, mon dieu..." soupire John de plaisir.

Ni l'un ni l'autre veulent s'arrêter en si bon chemin, ils veulent tout deux faire durer le plaisir. Impossible. Tellement leurs corps se désirent ardemment. Les gémissements emplissent la cuisine puis Sherlock se déverse pour la première fois de sa vie dans un cri roc que John ne soupçonnait pas jusque là.

Le brun se laisse tomber un moment sur le buste de John qui remonte sa main autrefois sur sa nuque, dans les boucles de ses cheveux. "Je t'aime John Watson."

\- Sherlock... Dit seulement John encore dans tous ses états.


	7. J'y ai seulement survécu

Johnlock 7

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Tu es bien que ça.

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

Chapitre 7

J'y ai seulement survécu

 **Oooo-o-O-o-oooO**

 **.**

Lorsque John ouvre les yeux, des boucles brunes lui chatouillent le nez. Il sourit, sentant l'odeur de son amant. Le grand corps frêle est à moitié contre lui. Une longue jambe entoure les sienne. Un bras lui enroule le buste, il sent le cœur de Sherlock battre contre sa poitrine tellement il est collé à lui. Le médecin à un peu mal au crâne. Il sait qu'il a trop bu la veille. Il ferme les yeux et se repasse des souvenirs de sa soirée. Il sourit. Il sait à présent ce que représente définitivement celui qui le serre contre lui. Il sait que depuis sa rencontre, il est au cœur de sa vie. Même Mary n'a rien pu faire pour lui enlever Sherlock Holmes de la tête. Mary. Il devrait probablement mettre à un terme à leur union. Il soupire en pensant qu'il lui avait demandé sa main la veille, au petit matin. Refusant de croire que son cœur n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer, lui. Il tente de s'extirper de ses bras sans le réveiller.

Il réussit à se dégager mais au moment de sortir du lit chaud du détective une main lui attrapa le poignet. "Reste." Marmonna le détective, le visage enfouis dans l'oreiller. .

\- Il faut que je vois-

\- Mary? Propose Sherlock.

\- Oui... Sherlock... Ça fait 6 mois qu'on vie ensemble... Se défend le médecin.

\- Tu l'aimes? Demande le brun en posant enfin son regard sur celui de son amant d'un soir.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Rétorque seulement John.

\- Quelle est la question alors? Demande Sherlock tandis que John se demande si son sociopathe n'avait pas une réponse à lui donner.

\- J'en sais rien. Avoue John un peu déboussolé.

\- Tu l'aimes? Demande à nouveau Sherlock en lâchant son poignet tout en se redressant, épiant son blondinet qui s'habille lentement.

\- Tu sais bien que non... Enfin... Si...mais... John passe son pull puis s'assoit à nouveau sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussures. "Tu passes avant... Tu as toujours passé avant qui que se soit... Même Mary... " Avoue le blond, et à Sherlock et à lui même.

\- Je m'étais pas trompé sur toi... Je l'avais vu dans ton comportement que je te plaisais. Je m'étais pas trompé ?! Demande confirmation le génie.

\- Tu te trompes jamais Sherlock, tu le sais bien. Dit-il en lui souriant, il ricane légèrement puis reprend sérieusement. "C'est moi qui me suis trompé... J'ai cru que mes sentiments passeraient, surtout après ta mort. J'avais tord... " Fini par dire John qui grimpe dans le lit pour pouvoir embrasser ces lèvres qui lui plaisent tant.

\- Je ne te force à rien... J'ai toujours vécu seul, sans personne à mes côtés... J'ai vécu deux ans sans toi... J'y arriverai probablement toute ma vie.

\- Pas moi... j'ai pas vécu deux ans sans toi... John se lève et attrappe son téléphone qu'il glisse dans sa poche. Il se retourne à nouveau vers lui. "J'y ai seulement survécu... Laisse-moi régler mes affaires Sherlock. Avec Mary..." Le brun lui sourit seulement et se laisse tomber dans le lit. John souri également et franchit le seuil de la porte.

.

Dans le taxi, John angoisse un peu, il sait quelle sera la finalité et il sait aussi qu'il aurait pu avoir un avenir radieux avec Mary. Elle est stable, ils ont une vie parfaitement rangée. Entre le boulot, leur appartement, leur amis, tout est bien ordonné. Il s'entendent merveilleusement bien mais pourtant. Sherlock. Il passe toujours avant n'importe qui.

Lorsqu'il rentre, Mary fini de se préparer dans la salle de bain, il s'appuie contre le battant de la porte. Elle sursaute légèrement lorsqu'elle voit son visage dans le reflet du miroirs puis lui demande. "Où étais-tu?"

\- Avec Sherlock. Est seulement sa réponse.

\- Pourquoi je pose la question... Biensure que tu étais avec Sherlock! Alors vous avez élucidé un mystère? Dit-elle le sourire aux lèvres enthousiaste.

\- Oui... Mais ce n'est pas une affaire pour le détective et le médecin. Murmure seulement John voyant sa compagne se pouponner.

\- C'est une affaire pour qui?

\- Sherlock... Moi... Elle rit et retourne dans la chambre, pour enfiler ses chaussures à talon. "Mary... Il faut que ... Je... Je me suis..." Il n'arrive pas à trouver les mots, il soupire, ferme les yeux et annonce. "Je me suis voiler la face, je crois." Les larmes coulent sur ses joues mais n'ose toujours pas réouvrir les paupières. "Je suis désolé Mary... Mais Sherlock... il... Il est revenu... et..." Les mots se bloquent dans sa gorge. La femme n'est pas dupe et comprend immédiatement.

\- C'est donc ça... Vous n'étiez pas de simple amis... Dit-elle comme un coup de poignard.

\- Si... On l'était... Crois-moi. Fini t'il par dire en ouvrant à nouveau les yeux.

\- Mais vous ne l'êtes plus... Affirme t'elle, le regard plongé dans celui qui venait de lui demander sa main.

\- Je suis désolé... Murmure t'il simplement ne trouvant aucun mot pour la réconforter.

La femme se lève et fait son sac. John la regarde faire. Elle met son manteau et s'approche de lui. "J'avais raison... Tu l'avais rasé pour lui..." Lâche t'elle les larmes aux yeux. "Il est ce que tu as de plus cher... Adieu John. Prend soin de toi, et de lui." Murmure t'elle en lui déposant un simple baiser sur la joue avant de sortir de la pièce.

John se laisse tomber sur le mur. Les larmes coulent encore, Il sort l'écrin vide de sa poche et tente de la retenir pour s'excuser encore. Lui dire qu'il l'avait aimé. Vraiment aimé, puis il voit la bague de fiançaille, glissée à son doigt la veille, laissée par Mary à l'entrée dans leur appartement. Il l'a prend entre les doigts, soupire longuement puis la replace dans son écrin. "Sherlock..." Murmure t'il comment un appel à l'aide. Il sort son téléphone et appel son binôme.

\- Elle est partie... Murmure t'il simplement.

\- Où ça? Demande Sherlock.

\- Je ne sais pas... Où es-tu toi? Demande John, cherchant du réconfort auprès de son amant.

\- Chez nous. Répond Sherlock d'une voix calme, comprenant déjà sûrement depuis ses premiers mots qu'il a besoin de lui.

\- J'arrive, le temps d'aller à la bijouterie et je te rejoins. L'informe le médecin.

\- D'accord. Je t'embrasse. Murmure le génie.

\- Moi aussi... Répond John puis reprend avant que son sociopathe adoré ne raccroche. "Hey! Sherlock?

\- Oui, John.

\- Je t'aime. Chuchote John le coeur battant la chamade.

\- Oh... Dit le détective touché par ses mots. "Moi aussi John... Moi aussi." Avoue à son tour le détective consultant.

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Je sais que la fin reste sur la faim, mais c'était la fin que je voulais au départ que John quitte Mary et décide de rester aux côté de Sherlock.**_

 ** _Peut être qu'une suite viendra, car je pense qu'il y a du potentiel pour une suite. Dans tous les cas, désolé si la fin ne vous plaît pas. Bisous. Aline._**


End file.
